1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment structures and more particularly pertains to a separable garment for permitting ease of enclosing portions of a human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garment structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, garment structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garment structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,589; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,359; U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,500; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,515.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a separable garment for permitting ease of enclosing portions of a human body which includes a front garment panel positionable over an anterior portion of the human, and a rear garment panel positionable over a posterior portion of the human body which can be removably coupled to opposed lateral edges of the front garment panel to fully enclose the selected portion of the human body.
In these respects, the separable garment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting ease of enclosing portions of a human body.